


Florida Man Survives Wyoming Bear Attack

by BouncyOrb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, RvB Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: This wasn't exactly alone time but it was the closest they could get to a date night.





	Florida Man Survives Wyoming Bear Attack

“Can I just say, I'm just so excited to spar with the man in the number four spot on the leaderboard.” Florida said, circling the center of the training ring.

“Well I'm glad to hear it. But I don't think this will end up going good _four_ you, my friend.” Wyoming said, circling across from him.

“Well isn't that just un- _four_ -tunate.”

Wyoming jumped in with a kick, and Florida easily dodged it. Wyoming spun around to try for a punch but Florida caught it and came back with a headbutt. Wyoming staggered back.

“Well,” Florida said, “looks like I'm pulling a- _head_ , wouldn't you say?”

“Indeed. Maybe you should quit while you're a- _head_ , save yourself the embarrassment.”

“ _You're embarrassing all of us._ ” York said through the loudspeakers.

“ _When we said you two should get a room_ ,” North added, “ _we didn't mean this one_.”

Wyoming and Florida ignored them.

“You know I'm not going to go easy on you just because we have an audience, right?” Florida teased.

“I appreciate it, old chap. I do dislike it when you go easy on me.”

“ _Oh, gross_.” Washington said.

Wyoming went in again, trying to grab Florida by the shoulders. Florida dodged again, and then dodged another grab. He moved behind Wyoming and reeled his arm back. Wyoming turned around just in time to catch a fist to his faceplate, sending him spinning onto the floor.

Florida stood over him holding a hand out to help Wyoming up as the boys in the observation room whooped with each other.

“Let me guess.” Wyoming said as Florida pulled him to his feet. “Pleased as… punch?”

“Aw, you know me so well.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is just the first thing I found when I googled "Wyoming and Florida" that wasn't airline prices, pls don't judge lmao


End file.
